


Make It Worth It

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), DCU
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, my first attempt as a Character/Reader smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Despite saying that he was too busy to see you, Edward Nygma decides to pay you a visit and it ends the same way that all his visits do; with you trapped beneath him in a frantic state of lust.





	Make It Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at this kind of fic so please be nice to me or i'll cry for eighteen days.
> 
> Technically, i wrote this from the standpoint that the Edward Nygma in question was the new Telltale design (salt and pepper realness) but i suppose y'all are free to interpret as you see fit x

The silken sheets of the bed rustle beneath you as you shimmy your body upwards towards the headboard. “Why does it always end up like this?” You ask, making no attempt to hide your nakedness as you present your body to his appreciative gaze.

“Some would call it fate,” Edward announced as he peeled off the green mask which hid his features from prying eyes with gloved hands, “but I much prefer to think that it's my irresistible charm. You are an enigma which I regularly take great pleasure in solving. Many would consider that a compliment given my proficiency in every task I have ever undertaken.”

As endearing as the constant narcissism was, you have to refrain from rolling your eyes as he speaks.

His gloves were the last item of clothing which he wore and as he brought up a glove to his mouth, you quickly jump to your knees and block his movement. “Leave them on for a while,” you purr, “I like them.”

Stroking his hands through his hair, the flecks of grey which afflicted the brown were thrown into disarray as he loosened the gel which held everything in place.

“Minx.” He growled, eyes darkening as you lick your lips at him.

Sliding his gloves hands down your body, he rests them on your hips for a moment as he straddles your lower body. The cool leather of the gloves is welcome across your warm body and you shudder with anticipation.

“Do you even know what I had planned for tonight? What I am giving up to be here?”

The truth of his words was unknown to you, as was their intent, but a sense of warmth as to your own importance in his affairs brings a soft smile to your face.

His hands continue to explore your body for a few moments and just as you open your mouth to encourage him to actually do something with them, his hands come to a stop on your breasts as they start to massage the soft mounds with a firm grip. A groan escapes you as the rough ministrations cause you to roll your head back against the sheets in pleasure. The first time together, it had taken him a whole ten seconds to work out that your nipples were particularly weak to stimulation and he had never let you forget it.

From this position you can see his abandoned costume lying in a heap on the floor. He had told you that he would be working all weekend and the chances of him being able to see you was highly unlikely. A few select erotic messages later and lo and behold, he had strolled through the door in full costume, the faintest shadow of bruising across his sharp jaw, and a smile crosses your lips as you consider how he always seems able to find the extra time when it suits him.

An unexpected pain in your left nipple drags you back to the situation at hand and another strangled gasp escapes your lips as you feel his sharp teeth start to worry at the sensitive nub.

“Christ..”

Releasing your nipple from his torments, Edward looks up and the knowing smirk on his face suggests that he knew you were not gracing him with your full attention.

“Not quite.”

Rolling your eyes, you wind your hand through the soft hair which hangs messily across his scalp and tighten your grip as you pull it firmly, forcing him to move upwards to lessen the pressure as you guide his mouth to your own.

The kiss is frantic and your teeth clash as you pull him as taut to your body as possible, the sudden weight of him above you causing your breath to escape as you run your fingers through his short hair.

“You interrupted my very important work,” he growls sternly and only his green eyes give away his amusement as they bore into you from their position an inch away from your face, “so I suppose I will need to make this worth it.” The fine lines of his face crinkle as his grins widens in a predatory fashion.

Shivering at the implications, you feel his hands ghosting down your body again as he rubs his glove across your groin. Cupping your sex gently, he smirks as he slides back down the bed until his salt-and-pepper mop of hair is all that remains in your sight.

The sensation of him between your legs causes you to shudder as you instinctively attempt to rub your thighs together to create some friction, your own arousal making the action somewhat easier. Tutting, Edward playfully swats at your thighs with a gloved hand, encouraging them to separate, and his eyes widen in faux surprise as he notices how wet you already are.

“My, my, my,” he hums, “aren't we eager.”

Shrugging, your hands move to your own nipples as you gently rub and tug at them to keep them pleasantly hard. His attention would be elsewhere for the foreseeable future and you have to bite your lip to withhold a moan as you watch him bring a hand to his mouth and pull one glove off with his teeth.

Teasing a finger across your folds, Edward allowed his finger to dampen with your arousal before bringing the finger to his mouth with a thoughtful look. The groan of pleasure which you emit as you watch him taste you is sinful and it causes him to quirk an eyebrow in your direction as you attempt to grind down further into his space.

As though sensing your needs, he ceased his playful teasing and instead slides his finger inside you gently, your wetness providing him with no resistance. Immediately, he began to rotate his digit in the most delightful way and the sharp gasps which rack your body were impossible to hold back as his actions robbed you of your breath.

Adding another, the slightly calloused pads of his fingers provided an extra layer of delicious sensation as they roughly stroked along your sensitive inner walls as he increased the pace. Your moans grow in both pitch and intensity as you writhe on the bed and you can feel your entire body alight with pleasure, your grip on the bedsheets tightening.

He seems to know exactly how you want to be touched, his fingers alternating between gentle caresses and rapid movement as they move out to flick over your clit in an almost torturous fashion. However, just as you feel your thighs being to shudder as you reach the point of no return, he pulls away and his hands clamp over your wrists, pinning you into place and ensuring that you cannot touch yourself.

A low whine of need escapes you as the loss of his fingers prevents you from coming and you are left thrusting into thin air with no stimulation as you struggle against his grasp.

“Ed-Eddie.” Desperate for him to continue, you stutter pathetically.

Hands still pinned, he moves upward again and gently nips at your lower earlobes, his own erection pressing into your upper leg as he explains.

“An orgasm is a release of tension within the body,” he murmurs into your ear, “therefore, the greater the tension build-up, the greater the reward.” His stubble rubs your cheek and you scrunch up your nose at the tickle. “Therefore, I might simply keep teasing you for the next hour. How great a reward would that deliver? It's quite the mystery and you know that I cannot abide by mystery.”

The threat was clear and you knew that he was considering it, his desire for you and enjoyment of your pleasure would more than allow him to keep edging you for a full hour without any hesitation or pity. It was a game you played. A competition which neither side was willing to lose.

A growl of warning escapes you as you meet his threat with one of your own.

“It could be wonderful,” he continued to whisper, “can you even imagine it?”

Shaking your head, you reject him again, your need for release too great to consider accepting his offer at the moment and you can see him internally debating whether or not to continue to fight his case.

“A pity.”

Releasing your wrists, his fingers immediately resume their previous positions and the reinsertion of his fingers into your aching core tears a scream of pleasure from your throat which is swallowed by his mouth as he dives in for another kiss, this one driven by his need to possess you. You allow him to take what he needs until you are forced to break away as you feel your orgasm building again, your breathing becoming more uneven as you push back against his fingers.

His stubble scratches at your collarbone as he leaves a trail of kisses down your neck and just as he reaches a particularly sensitive spot he pushes the pad of his thumb against your clit and begins to stroke it rapidly.

“Come for me,” he demands roughly against your neck as his fingers curl within you to maximize his attention to your sweetest spots.

With a guttural groan of pleasure, you grind your clit onto his awaiting gloved thumb and this extra stimulation along with the teeth you can now feel digging into your sensitive neck, is all you need to reach orgasm as you ride his fingers with a frantic rhythm.

The intensity of the orgasm is enough to have you gasping for air, your lungs struggling to compensate, and Edwards' continued stimulation of your clit as you cling to his shoulder causes the pleasure to come in waves. Your gaze meets his and the look of intense concentration which is shining from his green eyes, even through their hooded and lust-filled state, was mesmerizing.

The intensity of it almost dangerous.

Without breaking eye-contact, you ride out the last of your orgasm and, as the aftershocks of it fade, you feel your energy leave you as your hand falls from his shoulder and lands on the bed. Bringing the palm to your mouth, you place a small kiss on it before reaching up and tapping it firmly against Edwards' cheek as he continues to stare at you. He had previously confessed to being fascinated with the various ways in which your pleasure manifests itself physically across your body, from your flushed cheeks to the slight trembling which always remains in your legs for minutes post-orgasm, and you lay passively under his inquisitive eyes, allowing him to take in the sight of his victory.

His gaze is also somewhat expectant and the desire to tease him is too much as you close your eyes and feign a yawn.

“Well,” your voice is quiet, dopey with indulgence as you gesture towards the door lazily, “I am happy you found the time to stop by but feel free to leave whenever.”

“Riddle me this,” Edwards' voice was hazy with lust, “what's long and har-” but his words were cut off as you crack open an eye and wrap a warm hand around his stiff length. Smirking, your eyes meet his again and you know that he can detect the mischief which you feel as you rise up and push him to the bed gently, reversing your previous positions.

“Then I guess it's my turn to make it worth it.”

 


End file.
